


Genes and Genealogy

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Body transitions, FTM Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker, Gene Mutations, Mentioned Bianca di Angelo, Percy Jackson References, Peter Parker Was Bianca Parker, Science, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: Bianca Parker has been in the hospital since the spider bite. She doesn't understand what's happening to her. She sticks to things. She rips doors off hinges. And when the doctor comes back with her DNA test, it is the most surprising thing to ever happen to her.What pronouns is Bianca/Peter supposed to use again?Alternatively:When Bianca gets bitten by a spider, there are some unforseen side affects...
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Isn't Always Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899964) by [Penning_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penning_the_stars/pseuds/Penning_the_stars). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any of Marvel Properties. This is a work of fanfiction and I recieve no profits from this work. 
> 
> Please let me know if anything is horribly inaccurate, I have no personal experience in being transgender; all of my knowledge is secondhand.

Bianca Parker hadn’t been alright since the spider bite. The New York was many things, quiet was not one of them. The first time she had stepped outside after leaving the hospital, she had gagged on the air and had to be brought back inside. When she tried again, this time with a sprig of peppermint under her nose, she hadn’t even managed to stand up before collapsing. Later she learned that peppermint was deadly to spiders, so it seemed that she had gotten that from the bite as well.  
The third time she tried to leave the hospital, her hand had stuck to the door and hadn’t unstuck until her Uncle Ben calmed her, which took approximately thirty minutes. After that, her aunt and uncle decided to do a DNA test on her to figure out if whatever was going on was somehow hereditary. It had been two weeks since she had landed in the hospital, and she was going insane. School assignments were delivered to her and finished faster then she could have done them in class, and the hospital library consisted of ten books. Those books happened to be Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the subsequent Heroes of Olympus books. She had a good laugh when she noticed she shared a name with Bianca di Angelo, which died when (Spoilers) she did. She finished all ten books in the first three days.  
The teenage girl was stuck in the hospital until her results came back, which was taking absolutely forever. Her skin felt weird, like spiders were crawling all over it. Sometimes they actually were - she was like a magnet for the critters. It was a very good thing she lacked arachnophobia, unlike Annabeth. The feeling was more then skin deep. The first day she had been unconscious, she had been in so much pain that no numbing agent could help. Only when they pumped her with enough to numb Captain America did she finally get some respite, and that wore off after less then an hour. She had been hyperaware of her surroundings, even while in a comatose state. When she had finally opened her eyes, she thought she had gone blind. After ten minutes of tears pouring down her cheeks, she managed to ask Aunt May to turn off the light. It had taken so long because her tongue felt like a damp sock.  
Only when the room was in total darkness did Bianca stop crying, and subsequently, she realized she could see. In the dark. Everything was highlighted in green and what had to be ultraviolet. Moving her limp tongue, she had managed to thank her aunt before falling asleep. The next time she woke was the first time she had tried to leave the hospital. The walls had started closing in on her, and out of the corners of her eyes, she had seen flames dancing. On wobbly legs she had forced her way through the building, cold tiles almost unbearable to her bare feet. As bad as her room was, the world outside was worse, acrid smells and car horns and shouts and dog poop and fried food and flashing signs and subway steam and –  
Bianca stopped her racing mind before the memory made her pass out again. She was currently seated on the ceiling. She had been climbing a ladder that might have led to a storage space because boredom was making her insane and had lost her balance. She had stuck to the nearest thing to avoid falling, and that thing happened to be the ceiling. After her initial panic, she had started practicing breathing to calm herself and _get down_ from the _ceiling_. This entire situation was absurd.  
Bianca Parker started laughing, hiccups coming from lungs that were not gravity-resistant and did not know how to laugh while upside-down. Tears of mirth streamed from her eyes into her short brown hair, and she felt her grip on the ceiling loosen. Good. The sooner she was down from here the better.  
Looser and looser until – yes! – she was no longer attached to the ceiling.  
Suddenly a thing called gravity made itself known. She started falling. Panic overtook all her senses. She was going to break her skull when she landed on the fast-approaching floor! She was too young for permanent brain damage! A small thought rationalized that she was in the best place to be injured in Queens – the hospital. The rest of her brain told that little part to shut up, she was going to die because she had somehow been sitting on the ceiling. She tried to move herself into a better position for impact – a diver’s position maybe – but her body didn’t listen. Instead, she felt her legs shoot straight, bumping against the ceiling and giving her the momentum to execute a perfect midair spin. When she landed, she used the leftover inertia to tuck and roll, and landed on her feet, completelyunhurt. But not unheard. Before she could contemplate what had just happened, she heard footsteps.  
Forgetting that she was in a hospital and there was no reason to be afraid, she bolted back to her room. She seemed to run much faster than she had been able to before. In less then thirty seconds she had dashed down a staircase and dived into her room. Shutting the door behind her, Bianca realized that she wasn’t even breathing hard. The last minute finally caught up to her, and she collapsed in shock in front of the door that she had slammed shut. A second later, she heard a soft click. She started aching, not unlike a menstrual cramp. As soon as the feeling appeared, it was gone, and she ignored it in favor of staring in bemusement at the wall.  
What in the world had just happened?!  
***  
When Aunt May and Uncle Ben tried to enter the room, she was still sitting in a daze in front of the door. Her normally quick mind had been blank for an hour, trying to multiply surface tension to a large enough number to have a greater upward lift then gravity. Her mental math was not working. She needed to get up, grab a pencil and paper, run experiments, but she was frozen in position. Chemical formulas came out of nowhere and wrapped her mind in the spider silk they were designed to emulate, pinning the terrified girl in place. Her temperature was skyrocketing, beads of sweat gathering all over her body. The water felt _off_ , like sweating was a foreign ability that she shouldn’t have.  
The knocking at the door finally managed to knock her from her stupor. The enhanced girl leaped to her feet in less than a second, and wrenched open the door, realizing that her relatives had been waiting there long enough. The door came off its hinges. Bianca stared for a long moment at her hand, which was still holding onto the handle, and the door, which was somehow behind her. She whispered “Am I seeing things?” and her guardians blinked back at her in stunned silence.  
Trying to ease the tension, Bianca lifted the door, which was made of solid wood that she could not possibly be strong enough to lift, and carefully placed it back into the frame of the doorway, propped open. She then joined her aunt and uncle on the other side of the destroyed door. Aunt May’s eyes were frozen on the doorway and Uncle Ben looked at her with bemusement. “Do you think anyone heard that?” He asked in a somehow amused voice.  
As if on cue, a doctor came running. She stopped in front of the apprehensive family and froze when her eyes landed on the door. After taking a moment to compose herself, she told them that Bianca’s results were back and ushered the two adults and the teenager into a private room, since the recovery room was not private at the moment.  
The family sat down together on a sofa, and the doctor took a deep breath before speaking. She had never had to relay this kind of news before. The DNA test had taken so long because they had run it a dozen times to verify its truth. The answers were impossible. The whole thing was impossible. Thehospital had even verified it against the DNA they had from when Bianca was born. Her parents had been worried about genetic diseases at that time because they both had family histories. Sixteen years ago, there had been an 75% chance that Bianca would have a heart attack. She took medicine daily and went to the hospital every six months, so it had proved a worthwhile test to take. Now though, the doctors could barely tell if she was the same person.  
Taking another fortifying breath, the doctor introduced herself. “I am Doctor Helen Cho. I normally work at a medical lab in Korea. I was called here because Bianca’s test results are completely unprecedented.” Taking out a thick file, the Korean Doctor removed two large images. Pointing at a specific spot, she asked “Have you worn your glasses since you awoke?” Bianca shook her head. The world had gone blurry when she tried. “Blue eyes typically let in more light then brown eyes. This gene here is from your DNA records when you were born. It is a gene for brown eyes.” She moved her hand to point at the other picture. “And here is your DNA from a few days ago. As you know, it is genetically impossible to have blue eyes if even one of your parents gives you a brown eye gene, and yet, here we see that all of the genes regarding your eye color have, well, switched to blue.” _Blue_. The word hung in the air before Aunt May turned to look Bianca in the eye.  
“Her eyes are still brown, but – huh - they do look lighter. Ben, look!” Bianca moved her face to her uncle, hoping that the doctor was wrong. How could a spider bite alter her genes? It made no sense!  
The information floated around in her mind until it got caught in the web of the odd chemical formula from earlier. Doctor Cho cleared her throat.  
“I wish I could tell you that was all of it. Unfortunately, that’s just the tip of the iceberg. While here, your metabolism has also increased, several genes we have barely scratched the surface of have altered, and one that we definitely understand has…”  
The doctor couldn’t make herself voice the words. Impatiently, Bianca looked at where her finger was on the DNA map. She caught her breath. She knew that chromosome. It was the first one she had learned in AP Biology. The gender chromosome. Girls were XX, boys were XY. In her original DNA, she was XX. But in the altered map –  
Bianca grabbed the filed from the Doctor’s shaking hands and ruffled through it until she found what she had been looking for. Indisputable evidence that the world had reversed the direction of its orbit, that snow fell up, that fire froze and ice burned. In red lettering, the file told her the impossible. 

She was a boy.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details are discussed and Bianca changes pronouns.

The file fell from Bianca’s fingertips. The teenager’s heart began racing. If she was a boy, didn’t that mean that he was a she, so he was a boy? If she correctly remembered, a girl who came out as a boy was a trans boy and went by pronouns he him and – how was this even possible? That wasn’t how being transgender worked! At least she had never heard of it being that way!  
Bianca – wait would she have to change her name? – glanced from the file to the doctor to their family.  
The rapid eye movements were starting to make the teen dizzy.  
Bianca decided that Bianca was going to stick to proper nouns instead of pronouns for the moment. And think of themselves in the plural, because they weren’t ready to think of themselves as male, not yet anyway.  
Doctor Cho finally said something. “I’m guessing you figured it out?” she said softly, leaning down to pick up the file.  
“I haven’t.” May said unhelpfully. “But I am guessing it’s not good?”.  
Ben, who had seen the file, asked “How is this even possible?” with a low voice.  
The doctor looked Bianca in the eyes and asked “I know this is happening really fast for you. For now, what gender do you want me to refer to you as?”  
Bianca glanced at their aunt and uncle. “Umm…proper nouns when you can or non-binary? This is a lot.”  
“I’d say I understand, but I have never been in your shoes, Bianca. I will do my best to help you.” To their aunt and uncle, Helen Cho said “I do not know how, but the spider bite somehow altered at least half of Bianca’s DNA. As I pointed out earlier, their eye color gene changed, and their eyes are slowly reverting to blue. On top of Bianca’s eyes, Bianca is also no longer female. They are male, and their body is going to try to change to represent that.”  
It took a moment for that to sink in. Bianca looked down at their chest and tried to determine if they were smaller then Bianca remembered. Bianca had not really paid attention too much to that; Bianca had been a nerd, not a cliquey girl, but that didn’t mean that Bianca hadn’t _cared_ about her appearance. There wasn’t a noticeable difference, at least not through a non-form-fitting hospital gown.  
Dr. Cho cleared her throat. “Bianca, what was hurting when you were first brought in? Please be as specific as possible. I need to figure out what has changed in order to determine what will change.”  
Bianca, who had been about to claim that _everything_ had been hurting, paused for a moment and brushed hair out of their face. “Well, all of my skin felt like knives were sawing through it from the inside, my eyes felt like they were being washed out with jalapeño juice - no, make that ghost pepper juice” she amended, remembering someone mentioning ghost peppers in Heroes of Olympus – was it Leo when Hera was babysitting him? Or had it been Annabeth talking about something else? Never. mind.  
“Also, my brain felt like it was being, to copy another Percy Jackson description, frozen and then microwaved about a hundred times and then had miners come and extract bits and put new stuff back in the wrong position.”The three listeners winced at Bianca’s description, but the teen had said it all in a sing-song voice so as not to dwell on it.  
“And what changes have you noticed besides your eyes?”  
“Umm…sweating feels unnatural, my senses have been dialed to 11 at least…I somehow was strong enough to rip a door off its hinges, I’m allergic to peppermint, I can move really fast, a chemical formula keeps running through my mind, don’t know where that came from, and I can stick to things.”  
Dr. Cho blinked. “Come again?”  
Uncle Ben stared at his niece/nephew (is there a gender-neutral word?). “Bianca was strong enough to rip a door off its hinges and is sticky. That’s…interesting.”  
Aunt May added “Bianca, this sensory thing – when were you planning on telling us this?” Bianca winced at the volume of May’s question. Dr. Cho interrupted before the situation could escalate.  
“Have you felt anything regarding your reproductive system? Cramps maybe?” After a moment, Bianca nodded.  
“Alright. I have a working theory at the moment, but there is a lot of paperwork that needs to be completed if anything is going to happen. I think that your body has adapted the lesser changes first, and you are likely to experience the larger changes more gradually. There is something in your genes that is like a spider or a starfish – the ability to grow new limbs.”  
Bianca blanched. “That doesn’t sound fun,” the teenager whispered.  
“It’s not. If you were to do this by yourself, you would probably die. However, growing tissues is my specialty. The safest way to complete this transition is likely in an environment similar to a womb. This is a theory at the moment, but I cannot think of anything else that is plausible. As luck would have it, there is actually the perfect device in my lab. It was originally designed to stabilize patients after extensive and life changing surgeries, and that seems to match this situation.” The doctor gave a tentative smile.  
After glancing lovingly at Bianca, Ben Parker met May Parker’s eyes. “If you think this will help Bianca,  
then we’re in. What do we have to do?”

\---Time skip brought to you by random Percy Jackson Quotes: “Peaches!” “Is he Grooting?” -Peaches &  
Percy Jackson, Trials of Apollo, the Hidden Oracle, and the reason I only included the first two  
Riordanverse series in this MCU fanfic. ---

Bianca was taken to another room to show them what other changes they could expect, and Ben and May went with Dr. Cho to a more formal office. Ben’s mind was running in circles. He quickly googled the non-binary version of niece. Apparently, it was “nibbling”. Interesting.  
While his nibbling was his main concern, a pesky little part of him was worried about finances, and that thought was also worrying at his wife. The couple grasped each other’s hands, glad to have the support  
of the other. They sat down at a desk while Dr. Cho sat behind it and started looking through forms.  
After a few minutes, the doctor found what she was looking for.  
She placed a large stack of papers on the desk and closed the drawer. “Bianca is absolutely extraordinary. Genes are a code that science has barely managed to crack, and what Bianca’s body is doing right now is something I never could have anticipated in my wildest dreams. Now, we need to get Bianca to South Korea as soon as possible. I assume that you are also planning on staying with Bianca?”

It took May a moment to connect the dots. South Korea. The other side of the world. They were going to South Korea. She didn’t speak Korean. She was an emergency room nurse. She couldn’t leave New York.  
Ben could though. Ben was a retired military man. He actually spoke Korean because he wanted to be< bilingual, and Korean had been the language he had decided to learn. He could go. Bianca needed him. 

After a series of glances between the couple. Ben told Dr. Cho “May needs to stay in New York, but I can  
go with Bianca. I actually speak Korean, so that works out well.”  
Dr. Cho nodded. “Alright, and there is also another very important matter to deal with. Like I said, Bianca’s condition is extraordinary. Already the beginnings of new fields of genealogy are present. I need your permission as Bianca’s guardians to use what we find. There are dozens of breakthrough’s just waiting to happen with their genes. And of course, the more we are able to study Bianca, the more we can help Bianca.” She paused and checked her phone. “Nurse Solace says that Bianca is open to it. Your nibbling will be in the safest hands on Earth.”  
After another exchange of glances, May said “Yes. Please do everything in your power to help Bianca. If that also means genetic breakthroughs, then you have our permission.”  
Nodding, Dr. Cho said “and a percentage of the profits from such breakthroughs will go to you. Do you  
have any questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: March 18: I just remembered that the ghost peppers reference is in House of Hades when Annabeth drinks firewater.


	3. Back to Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To South Korea they go!

Bianca was taken off the private jet in a wheelchair. The teen was uncertain of their ability to walk.  
About an hour before landing, they had doubled over in pain. It was worse than any menstrual cramps they had ever had, and a painful trip to the bathroom showed that they were bleeding. The doctors on the plane had given Bianca medicines and pads, but had decided that irritating the area further was unwise, so that meant no tampons.  
While Bianca and Dr. Cho had been on the plane, doctors in Dr. Cho’s lab had been setting up the Artificial Womb  
Tank for her. Fifteen minutes after they got off the jet, Bianca was being wheeled into the lab. They had been nearly unconscious. Uncle Ben had squeezed her hand. The pressure felt like sweet lemon starbursts. Am I synesthetic now? The teen wondered. After a moment, Bianca put it down to sensory overstimulation because no other sensations combined touch and taste.  
The doctors took samples of Bianca’s blood and then hooked them up to a respirator and some other machines. Bianca was completely naked, but the teen was in too much pain to care. Then Bianca was falling through warm liquid. It brought instant relief. Bianca thought for a moment that she must look like the avatars in Avatar the first time you see them before dropping into unconsciousness.  
Ben watched his nibling, his Bianca, as they floated. The liquid blurred their features. Bianca looked so small in that tank. He prayed that they would recover.  
Dr. Cho and her team watched carefully over Bianca as the days passed. The teenager’s body was doing something incredible – the reproductive system was reverting into the version an unborn child had before it was possible to determine their gender. After a day, the bleeding stopped. After the next,  
Bianca had no visible breasts. Their muscles shifted into a masculine form and strengthened. After the third day, Bianca’s entire body was that of a fifteen-year-old male.  
Dr. Cho kept Ben Parker and May Parker notified of all changes. The couple began compiling a list of male and gender-neutral names for their nibling/nephew. Nothing seemed to go wrong. In another department, a cure to inherited blindness was discovered using Bianca’s genes and enough money to pay the hospital bills twice over was deposited in the Parker’s account.  
On the fourth day, Bianca’s muscles relaxed. The doctors checked their vitals and determined that it would be safe to let the teen out of the Artificial Womb six hours later. When the young man that Bianca had become was placed gently into a bed, Ben stood nearby. In the hours that ensued, Bianca was slowly weaned off of every machine that had been essential for the teenager’s survival. May was updated, and she and Ben prayed for Bianca. 

3 hours, 23 minutes and 37 seconds later, the teen moved their fingers. 11 minutes after that they opened their eyes.


	4. A New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca wakes up to find that he is most definitly a boy.

Bianca felt sore, but the changed teen wasn’t in pain. It felt more like trying to move after a long period of inactivity, which was exactly what had happened. After opening their eyes and discovering the room was pleasantly dark enough for their eyes, they examined themselves. Their body felt proportioned in alien ways. Bianca ran her hand across their chest. All they felt was muscle. The teen groaned at a sudden realization that they would have to go through puberty again. They were also getting really annoyed at the use of plural pronouns to describe themselves. Taking a fortifying breath, Bianca mentally switched his pronouns to he/him.  
That decision in mind, Bianca stretched every muscle in his body. He needed to move. He sat up, in a perfect sit-up, not that he noticed. What he did notice was Uncle Ben on a chair at his side.  
“Welcome back.” The older man smiled. “Would you like a mirror?” At his nod, his uncle handed him one. Surprisingly, his first thought wasn’t that his entire face structure was shifted. It was that his hair, his light brown hair, reached his shoulders. He shook his head, feeling the weight of it. “I need a haircut.” He muttered. His voice sounded different, not completely changed, but definitely different.  
Ben chuckled. “Yeah, you do. Speaking of which, have you decided on you pronouns?”  
“Yeah actually. I’m a he now. I guess – however long I was out – was long enough for me to make that decision.”  
“It was four days. And I cannot possibly explain how proud I am to call you my nephew.” They grinned at each other. Then Ben reached for his phone, which was on the small bedside table. “I should probably call May and let her know that you are awake.”  
May picked up the phone on the first ring. “Is everything alright?”  
The video showed her in her ER uniform, but she was sitting down. “I’m on a break, how’s Bi?”  
Ben grinned “Why don’t you see for yourself?’ and turned the camera to face Bianca.  
May squealed. “Bianca! You’re awake! Oh My God, you look so different! But good different, not bad.  
You look like – wow – just amazing!”  
Bianca smiled. “Yeah, I certainly feel different – no, nothing hurts” he added quickly at May’s concerned  
expression. “-just stronger, I guess. Not sure if you can tell, but my voice is different too. And I chose he/him pronouns.”  
May squealed again. “Now, I have a question for you. Since you are a boy, do you think you should have a boy’s name? Bianca isn’t exactly gender-neutral.”  
The teen paused, the thought not having crossed his mind until this moment. “Yeah…” he said slowly. “Okay. Did you have any thoughts?”  
Ben answered. “Well, our first thought was maybe Richard, but…”  
Bianca considered. While he loved his father, he didn’t really want to be named after him. That felt like an honor he hadn’t earned yet. Maybe he would name one of his children after his father, but not himself. Bianca shook his head no.  
“Yeah, we didn’t think so.” May added. “Other thoughts were Miles?” at his head shake, May offered up the final name. “Also, we thought of Peter.”  
“Peter” The teen repeated tasting the name. “Peter Parker. I like that. Alliteration and all. I’m Peter Parker.” Peter smiled at his aunt and uncle, who had joyful tears in their eyes. 

“Peter Parker." He repeated confidently.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked this story!


End file.
